


just before the dawn, i have the sun to myself

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Felching, Fingering, M/M, Marking, Over-Sensitivity, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompted on tumblr:<br/>JIM IS OVER SENSITIVE. LEN TAKES ADVANTAGE</p><p>
  <em>He’s raw, and loose. Covered in cum and lubricant and Leonard wants to feel the pliant openness against inquisitive fingers, feel the wet warmth of cum against his dry fingers as Jim moans, squirming away because he’s too sensitive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jimmy?" Leonard calls, slow and sweet, accent as thick as molasses in the early hours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mhhh," Jim whines, tired and fucked out with a delighted edge that makes Leonards heart pound.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	just before the dawn, i have the sun to myself

_**just before the dawn, I have the sun to myself** _

_It is in the early morning hour that the unseen is seen,_

_and that the far-off beauty and glory,_

_vanquishing all their vagueness,_

_move down upon us till they stand clear as_

_crystal close over against the soul_

_\- Sarah Smiley_

Leonard likes Jim best when he’s like this.

He’s pliant, sleepy really, with his bright eyes glassy with a hazy gleam. His skin is sweat damp, glistening in the early morning sun. He can’t move, too fucked out and muscles straining, legs splayed wide and trembling to expose himself.

He’s raw, and loose. Covered in cum and lubricant and Leonard wants to feel the pliant openness against inquisitive fingers, feel the wet warmth of cum against his dry fingers as Jim moans, squirming away because he’s too sensitive.

"Jimmy?" Leonard calls, slow and sweet, accent as thick as molasses in the early hours.

"Mhhh," Jim whines, tired and fucked out with a delighted edge that makes Leonards heart pound.

He slides between Jims slim legs, gently ghosting his steady hands against the insides of his thigh, making him shiver and weakly toss his head.

He can smell them now, far stronger, scenting of sex and cum and sweat that makes Leonards nose tingle. He groans, low and deep, in the back of his throat, grinding his hardening cock against the regulation bedspread.

He slides a hand down Jim’s weakly trembling thigh, eyes locked between them at the swollen openness of Jim, red and obscene as Jim weakly pants beneath him.

“ _Bones_ -” He moans, weak and trembling as two fingers slowly circled the twisting muscles of Jims’ hole, the entrance winking and trying to suck Leonards finger deeper into its wet depths.

"Patience," He mutters absently to Jim, whose sleep glassy eyes are blow wide with lust, azure blue a distant memory.

Leonard couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as he sank two fingers into Jim, wide and slick and with an obscene “ _schlick_ ,” sound as Leonard carefully twisted them.

 _"Sensitive_ ,” Jim whimpered, his throat a long delicate column of flesh that held evidence of bites ad bruises, marks of Leonards possession.

"You’re doing good, darlin’,"Leonard mumurs against the inside of Jims thigh, carefully spreading his two fingers away to catch the red slickness of Jims hole, rubbed raw and wet with drying cum that made Leonards mouth water.

As he effortlessly sinks in another, third finger, he paid careful to Jims face, breath hitching at Jims open and honest face, eyes wide and blindly staring at the ceiling, kiss and cock swollen lips swollen and red, gaping open obscenely as he made little noises in the back of his throat, legs trembling weakly as little aborted shudders racked his body. His hands clawed weakly at the covers.

"Good boy," Leonard whispers, hearing Jim give a slow, high-pitched whine as Leonard softly twisted his three fingers.

Jim was pliant, meek as Leonards gently moved Jims shivering thighs until they were length ways down Leonard’s back, digging into the small of his back as Leonard slicked his teeth, desire glazing his eyes.

"You’r’ doin’ so good fer me, darlin’,"

Jim whines, weakly scrabbling at the covers as Leonard lowered his head.

Leonard gently curled his tongue, rumbling in his throat at the taste of _Jim_ and his own cum imprinted in the younger man. Jim whined, high in the back of his throat as Leonard flicked his tongue around the delicate, swollen edges of Jims gaping hole, puffy and red as Leonard slowly spread his fingers, tongue gently lapping around them.

“ _Bones_ ,” Jim moaned weakly, thighs trying to tighten around Leonards head.

"Good boy, Jimmy," He murmured around Jims’ hole, and relishing in Jims tortured moan, high and resonating as the muscles quivered beneath him.

He licked easily, curling his tongue to the right slightly as his three fingers hit a sharp nub that made Jim cry out as best he could.

He stiffens his tongue, pressing the broad pad of it and _sucking_ , making Jim give a high-pitched whine, abdomen quivering in the shocks as Leonard makes Jim ride his face, hips twitching involuntary.

But it’s the nips that make Jim come undone, sharp and tiny to the delicate muscles sucking down on Leonards tongue, followed by deft flicks of fingers and tongue as Leonard shamelessly took his fill.

Jim comes, so sharp with oversensitivity that it seemed painful, with wide glassy eyes, lazily spread legs and his mouth swollen and gaping obscenely.

Leonard released the thigh he had grabbed, jerking his own hard cock as Jim stared blearily back up at him, wide and glossy as Leonard made sure to aim at Jim. He comes thick and messy, over Jims wrecked hole, saliva slicking the sucking muscle.


End file.
